


Secrets and Surprises

by PeddiesLove



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Multi, Sibuna (House of Anubis)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeddiesLove/pseuds/PeddiesLove
Summary: When new girl Dana DuBois shows up at Anubis House, Eddie gets nervous but tries to play it cool. His past resurfaces, and Patricia feels threatened.....
Relationships: Alfie Lewis/Amber Millington, Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson, Nina Martin/Fabian Rutter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. 50%

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! @PeddiesLove here! I hope you enjoy my first fan fic on here, I've been so excited to post this so I hope you enjoy, and I would love to hear your feedback!  
> (Instagram- @peddies.love)

Thursday 9:37pm  
The house was filled with excitement when they heard that a new girl would be arriving at Anubis House in the coming days. Jerome hoping she would be beautiful and a prankster like him. Alfie hoping that she didn't like food too much, so he could have more. Fabian hoping that he, and the rest of the house would be friends with her, and that she would be a nice person. Eddie..... well Eddie wasn't focused on that... he was focused on his surprise for Patricia, he barely even noticed how the girls were reacting. Patricia didn't want a new girl, because she was worried that she would be prettier and meaner than her, and that Eddie would take interest in her. Nina, Amber and Joy were ecstatic, jumping up and down like a bunch of 13 year old girls at a Justin Beiber concert. Mara was (as usual) up in her room studying, with headphones on her ears and couldn't hear what was going on downstairs.....

"So... what are you hoping she will be like?" Nina asked the girls. Joy answered with, "well me and Patty are going to be sharing a room with her, so let's just hope that they get along". "why wouldn't we get along?" Patricia asked, taking offense. The girls looked at each other. "Well, it's just that-" Nina began speaking, only to be interrupted by Amber, "have you met you? you have poured drinks on how many people now?" "Six" Joy answered. "Six?!" Nina said, confused. "yes, six, Nina, Eddie, Lily, David, Sam and....." Amber said, while trying to think of the sixth persons name, before Joy told her, "Cami!" "Cami! That's it, I never liked that girl, she was too stuck up" Amber said with no hesitation. "Wow, I thought I was just me and Eddie" Nina admitted. "Yeah six people, so what? I ended up on good terms with most of them, Nina, Eddie, Lily and Sam" Patricia told them. "You and Sam ended on good terms? Didn't you slap him in the face before he left after he told you that you were 'smoking hot'? Joy asked. "Okay maybe not with Sam but still, 3 out of 6 is good enough, it means this new girl has a 50% chance of me liking her". "that's not how it works Patricia" Nina told her.

After a few minutes, they heard Victor doing his usual ritual. "It is ten-o-clock, you have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin..... drop". "Well looks like it's time for bed, g'night!" Joy said to the girls. "Goodnight" the three of them said in unison. "So, meet in the kitchen at 11?" Nina reminded them. "Yep, I'll go and tell Alfie and Fabian" Patricia said as she snuck off to the boys' room's. 

While Amber and Nina made their way upstairs, Patricia knocked on Alfie's door, and then slipped a note under it. She then ran over to Fabian and Eddie's room, but this time she just knocked on the door. When Fabian answered, she quickly handed him the note before Eddie came over. "You looking for me?" Eddie asked her, "I've actually been meaning to talk to you" Fabian looked at Patricia "i'll leave you two to talk, I need to go to the bathroom anyway" Fabian said before walking out the door and into the boys bathroom. Patricia walked into the dark room while Eddie held the door open. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Eddie whispered. "Er, well I just hadn't really seen you all day and just wanted to say... goodnight" Eddie gave her a confused look and said, "you snuck in here, with the chance of being caught by Victor, to say.....goodnight?..... anyway, that doesn't matter, I was going ask you if you wanted to go on a date tomorrow?" "What kind of date?" Patricia asked, with a smile on her face. "It's a suprise, and I know you don't do restaurants, so just to say, it's not a restaurant" "okay, well I've got a pretty busy day tomorrow, so what time were you thinking?" "5:30? Meet me at the bottom of the stairs?" Eddie asked her. "Okay, I guess I'll see you then... goodnight" as Patricia walked towards the closed door, Eddie grabbed her arm, "wait", and pulled her back. He looked her in the eyes and moved his face closer to hers, and gave her a quick kiss. "Goodnight Yacker".


	2. Sneaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Sibuna's sneak around the house after lights out, are they about to get caught?

_Creeeeek..... creeeeek..... creeeeeeek......._

As Nina, Amber and Patricia made their way down the stairs, Victor was alarmed at the sound of the stairs creeking. As he slowly made his way to his office window, leading out to the hall in the house, the girls quickly rushed over to the boys hallway. "Who's down there?" Victor questioned. When he heard no futher sound, he returned to his seat at his desk, to continue studying the Egyptian riddle.

................

"You guys ready?", Nina asked the two boys, who had just left their rooms. "Yeah, c'mon, let's get a wriggle on before Victor makes his way down here" Fabian whispered as the 5 made their way into the kitchen.

As Nina opened the passage-way into the oven with her locket, she climbed down, followed by Fabian, Alfie, and as Amber started to bend down to make her way into the tunnel, herself and Patricia heard a door in the hallway creek open. "What do we do?" Amber whispered in panic. Patricia quickly answered, "Go! I'll take care of it, tell the others". As she shoved Amber into the small space, the oven quickly sealed back up, and as Patricia made her way to the door leading to the hallway, she was frightened by the sight of the figure.

..............

"Amber? Patricia?" Nina scanned the cellar, wondering where her friends had sneaked off to. "Right here!" Amber whispered, as she made her way over to her friends by the shelf. "Where's Patricia?" Nina asked the girl. "We heard someone coming from the hallway, so she said she would stall them". "What?" Fabian exclaimed, which Alfie continued with, "yeah, what?? What if it's Victor?!?". "I think she can handle herself... it's better than us ALL getting caught" Nina said, as they all agreed with her.

...........

"Eddie, you scared the life outta me!" Patricia told the boy. "Sorry, I thought I heard people talking... what are you doing?", he asked her. "I was... getting a glass of water...". "Oh, well sorry that I scared you", he gave her a kiss on the cheek and made his way out into the hallway. "Goodnight..... again", he said as he turned back and smiled at the girl. Once his door closed, Patricia remembered that she had no way of getting down to the cellar, as Nina was gone, and the cellar door was locked.

She was about to go back to her room, when she realised that Victor was very aware, or so he thought, of what was going on around him. He would definitely catch her if she tried making her way up those stairs, as the house was silent and he would notice any movement on the stairs after hearing the creeks not so long ago.

She decided that her options were to either wait in the kitchen, for god knows how long, for her friends to return, or go and spend some time with her boyfriend. It was a pretty easy decision, so she made her way across the hall and knocked on the door. She waited for a minute, with no answer, and then knocked again before opening the door. "Seriously Eddie, asleep already?", she laughed and rolled her eyes, while closing the door behind her. She saw that the boy was fast asleep, after leaving her in the kitchen only 2 minutes ago. She approached his bed with a cute grin on her face and thinking, "how lucky am I? I think I might just have the cutest boyfriend in the world...""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I will post every week on a Wednesday from now on!  
> Please comment and give me feedback as I would love to hear it!
> 
> Instagram : @peddies.love


	3. Newbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new girl has arrived, and Patricia already hates the sight of her, she has got a good reason for it though, so let's just say, be expecting a show.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter you will meet our new student!  
> Sorry that the chapter is late, been busy with school :)

Patricia hadn't realised how tired she was from all the late night sibuna meetings when she had fallen asleep on the floor of Eddie and Fabian's bedroom. It was almost 11:30 when the door creaked open.

"Patricia?" Fabian was confused as to why his housemate was asleep on the floor. He slowly approached her, calling her name once again. "Patricia... are you awake?"

As he knelt down, he nudged her slightly. She wasn't waking up. He nudged her again, this time a little harder. "Hey?" He kept nudging her until she finally woke up.

"What's going on?" Patricia murmured. "I'd like to ask you the same question, I just got back from the tunnels and found you here asleep", Fabian told the sleepy girl. "What time is it?". Fabian glanced at his watch, "11:32". "Ugh, I must have fallen asleep", Patricia realised. "Yeah, but why are you in here?" Fabian asked.

"Just as Amber was climbing down to the cellar, we heard a noise, I didn't have enough time to join her, so I told her I'd handle it", Patricia explained, "so I checked it out, but it was just Eddie. The oven had resealed and I had no way to get down to you guys, so i thought i would go and spent time with Eddie, but when I got in here he had already fallen asleep, so I decided to go on my phone, and I guess that's when I fell asleep. Anyways, I better head off to bed, night". Patricia got up and walked over to the door. "Night" said Fabian.

* * *

_8:19am_

"Morning Patty" Joy said with a smile on her face. "Oh, morning Joy". Patricia was already dreading this day. "What's wrong?" Joy asked. "Newbie shows up today, remember?" Patricia said, as she rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Patricia, she can't be _that_ bad, you make it seem like you have never liked a newbie". "Never at first, and like I said last night, she has a 50% chance of me liking her after the first few weeks". Now Joy was the one rolling her eyes.

As the pair stepped off the last step on the staircase, they were basically attacked by Alfie and Jerome. "No fair! You can't just call dibs on the new girl!" Alfie shouted. "Hey, I know you're sad because you and Amber broke up, but I don't think she will be impressed if she sees you hanging with the new girl, besides, she will probably think you're weird anyways", Jerome said.

Patricia and Joy looked at each other and laughed. "You'll be lucky if she even looks at you two" Joy said to the boys, while herself and Patricia continued laughing and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning every-" Patricia was cut off by the sight of the blonde in front of her. "Who are you?" Patricia said, with spite in her voice. She knew _exactly_ who she was.

The blonde turned, while whipping her hair over her shoulder, as if it was in slow motion and she was in a movie. _Here comes trouble,_ Joy thought.

"Dana DuBois, and you are?" The blonde let out a hand, expecting it to be shaken. She examined Patricia. Joy looked at her friend and quickly went to shake Dana's hand. "Hi! I'm Joy, and this is my best friend Patricia... you must be the new girl".

Patricia hated her already. 

"Ya, I'm from America, if you couldn't tell", Dana said as she laughed a little bit. "American? Seriously? Another one? Great, absolutely perfect" Patricia said as she walked into the dining room.

"Your friend doesn't like Americans, does she?" 

"Yup, but don't worry, she's warmed up to all the other ones... eventually" Joy told her.

"There's other American's here?" Dana asked. "Yeah, Nina and Eddie", Joy said.

"Eddie? I used to have a friend named Eddie, i might know him"

"Yeah maybe, come on, I'll show you around"

As Joy and Dana walked into the hallway, they bumped into Jerome. "Hello?" Jerome sounded confused. Dana responded with "hi, I'm Dana!". "Dana, this is Jerome... Jerome this is Dana" Joy said.

Joy slightly pushed Dana forward and said "let's keep moving". Dana, once again, threw her hair back, and smiled at Jerome. "I guess I'll see you later, Jerome".

Jerome ran into the dining room. "Was that the newbie?" He asked Patricia. "Yup, and she is another American, so be expecting a show Jerome..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of the new girl? My idea of what she looks like is a teenage AnnaSophia Rob.....
> 
> Insta: @peddies.love


	4. Introductions-Part 1

"And finally, this is mine and Patricia's room, and officially yours too" Joy said. "Wow" was all the girl could say. "why are there two doors?" She asked. "Well, as you can probably tell, this is a really old house, and this room used to be two rooms, but they knocked down the wall so it would be one room" Joy told her.

  
"I love this place, I love the vibes, and I love Egyptian stuff, history is my favourite subject" Dana said. "Well then you should really be talking to Nina and Fabian, they're total geeks when it comes to history, especially Egyptian history" Joy laughed. "Nina, she's one of the other Americans, right?" Dana asked. "Yeah, she came last year, she basically took my place" Joy said. Dana gave her a confused look. "I'm just kidding, I left last year and Nina showed up on the same day. We're actually really close" said Joy. "Why'd you leave?". Joy looked down and her smile turned into a frown. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overstep, just curious, I guess" Dana said. "No, it's okay, I just... don't really like to talk about it". "Well, if you don't wanna talk about it, I won't ask", Dana half-smiled.

  
As the two girls were walking out their bedroom door, a girl swung her head out the door infront of them. The girls didn't notice this, as they were still chatting. Joy then noticed the movement at the corner of her eye and looked over to see Nina, with an awfully confused face, staring at the blonde. Nina saw Joy looking at her and slowly approached the two.

  
"Nina, this is Dana, she's the new girl", Joy told her. "Oh, I thought you weren't coming until later tonight?", Nina asked. "Yeah, I got the times mixed up because of the whole time-differance thing". Nina let her shoulders back and came to a realisation. "American?". "Yeah", Dana raised her eyebrows, "You too, you must be Nina". "Yeah, and you're Diana, was it?" Nina asked. "Dana, nice to meet you". Dana let out a hand, and Nina shook it. "Nice to meet you too".

  
"What is all this chatting about- Joy, Nina, who is this?", Amber asked as she walked out of her bedroom door and saw the blonde infront of her. "Amber, be nice" Nina warned. "This is the new student, Dana".

  
"Oh my goodness, you're the new girl? Oh well it's so lovely to meet you, I'm Amber!". "Hey-" as Dana started to speak, she was quickly interrupted by Amber. "Mara! Mara! Come out here, quick!". "What is is Amber? I have a test to study for!" Mara exclaimed. 

  
"Mara, look it's the new girl!", Amber said excitedly. "Oh hello, I'm Mara". "Dana". The two girls shook hands.

  
"So you've met me, Neens, Ambs, Mara..." Joy said. "Jerome" Dana chipped in. "Jerome... and Patricia". "Oooh, how'd that go?" Nina asked. "Not well" Joy told her. "What? I thought it went ok" Dana said. "Yeah, our Trix isn't quite fond of the Americans", Amber said. "Should I be worried?" Dana asked. "Well, really if you just stay out of her way and don't insult her or the people she cares about, you should be okay". Joy told her. "Oh yeah, especially Eddie, she's really protective of him", Mara said. "I had to do an assignment with him, and she didn't speak to me for a week, and made sure we failed". Nina and Amber looked at each other and then back to the girls.

  
"Ok, so stay out of her way, don't insult her or you guys, and especially not this Eddie guy".  
"Yup"  
"Pretty much"  
"Got it".

* * *

"Ooh Fabian, come here, I want you to meet someone!" Nina exclaimed as she ran down the steps in Anubis House. "Good morning to you too" Fabian laughed. "Haha, sorry, good morning", Nina gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "but seriously, come on!" Nina grabbed his hand and ran back up the stairs, basically dragging him.

* * *

Patricia huffed. 

"Why so glum?", a familiar voice said. Patricia turned her head to see Eddie, walking in the doorway and grabbing a banana. "Just dreading having to go to school today" Patricia lied. Why did she lie, you might ask? She lied because she wanted just a few more hours with Eddie as her boyfriend, before he saw the gorgeous new blonde, and dropped her quicker than Alfie devouring dessert last Friday. 

"Why aren't you dressed?" Patricia asked him. "I uh, oh wait, I forgot to put my uniform on.... now where did I leave it?" Eddie lied. "Ok, what's going on?" Patricia asked him. "Nothing! I just, okay so _maybe_ I didn't get enough sleep last night" he admitted. Patricia was now _really_ confused. She had _seen_ him asleep last night. She was about to ask him another question but realised that he'd just make no sense.

You know, typical Eddie stuff.....

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, just to clarify, the bedroom situation right now for the girls is that Nina, Amber and Mara are in Nina and Amber's bedroom and the "new girl" will be in the other bedroom with Patricia and Joy!


End file.
